The related art includes the Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0104548, entitled “Method for guiding intersection using point of interest and navigation system thereof.” The above related art makes use of POI (Point of Interest) information to improve turning guidance information using surrounding POI information of an intersection.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a navigation system for intersection guidance in the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the navigation system includes a route calculation unit 20, a storage 30, a user interface unit 40, a display unit 50, a voice output unit 60, and a controller 70.
The storage 30 includes map data for the whole country and a map database that constructs route guidance data associated with the map data. In this case, intersection guidance information may be generated using values that have been investigated and fixed previously. That is, when there is an intersection on the map data, the navigation system displays an arrow, for example, in an intersection area indicating a turning direction. However, the intersection guidance navigation system has a problem in that the system can not actively generate the intersection guidance information and merely provided the guidance information stored previously as it.